


Drabbles

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampires, Werewolves, vampire!Patrick/human!Pete, werewolf!Patrick/human!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles from my various memes on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were all written on my phone, so please ignore any mistakes in spelling, grammar, etc.

It was, Gerard could admit to himself, a fairly strange thing to be turned on by. Not enough to comment on -although, as a general rule, Gerard very rarely poked fun at other people's kinks; he might be a lot of things, but judging other people had never been one of his faults- but still semi-weird.  
  
But as he pinned Mikey to the hotel bed and set his fingers digging into Mikey's ribs, and Mikey let out a burst of laughter and giggles, Gerard couldn't deny that it turned him on.   
  
He leaned down to bite at his brother's neck even as his fingers kept moving against Mikey's side.  
  
It might be weird, yeah, but it was definitely not the weirdest thing Gerard was into.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete ran as fast as he could, barely managing to avoid tripping over the plants and rocks that littered the forest floor.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder, trying to see if he was still being chased.  
  
Too late, he caught movement from his right as a large, strawberry blonde wolf jumped at him, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.  
  
The wolf howled triumphantly before he lowered his muzzle and smelling and licking Pete's jaw and neck.  
  
"Alright, alright," Pete laughed as he tried to move the wolf off of him. The wolf just snorted and moved his exploration to Pete's collarbone.  
  
"Jesus, Patrick, you caught me," Pete went on, running his hands through his mate's fur as he spoke.  
  
"You win and all that jazz. What else do you want from me?"  
  
Patrick lifted his head and met Pete's eyes; Pete swallowed thickly at the gleam he recognized there.  
  
Whatever Patrick decided he wanted, Pete was pretty sure he would end up getting it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk watched Spock work at his station with a slight smirk; no matter how controlled and calm he looked now Kirk knew Spock hadn't looked like that a few hours earlier when he had Spock's dick in his mouth and was showing the Vulcan how he had spent his teenage years.  
  
Kirk could feel Spock all flustered through their bond even while he looked impassive.  
  
He let out a laugh at the fissure of irritation he felt Spock direct at him.  
  
Ignoring both the confused looks from the new recruits and Checkov's knowing grin to Sulu, Kirk thought that his life was alot better than he ever thought it would be.  
  
Spock's fond agreement just made him grin more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's jailbait!drunk!Patrick in this one, so ....enjoy? Just thought I should warn for that.

Pete walked out of the party and ducked around the side of Chris's house so he could take a breather for a few minutes.  
  
He never should have brought Patrick with him; never mind that it was Chris's birthday and he had invited everyone, "And that includes your jailbait bandmates, Wentz."  
  
So, yeah, if he hadn't brought Patrick, Patrick would have been pissy for days and Pete really didn't want to deal with him when he got like that.  
  
But, fuck, if Pete had known that Patrick drunk equaled a Patrick that couldn't keep his hands off of Pete, Pete would have never brought him and just dealt with the resulting bitchiness and pouting.  
  
But since he wasn't a Time Lord or anything, Pete knew he would just have to deal with it now.  
  
Hence why he was out here basically hiding from his best friend.  
  
Pete took a deep breath and rested his head against the side of the building. It would be so much easier if Patrick was straight or Pete just wasn't interested. Or if Pete hadn't suddenly developed morals approximately five minutes after meeting Patrick last year.  
  
While Pete was brooding over his sucky timing, he heard someone calling his name. And, of course, it was Patrick because that's the way Pete's night was going.  
  
"Over here, 'Trick," Pete called out, resigned to the epic case of blue balls he was going to end up with by the end of the night.  
  
"Pete, you asshole," Patrick said as he stumbled to a stop next to Pete. His words were only slightly slurred; impressive considering the impressive amount of alcohol he had already drunk.  
  
"Pete," Patrick repeated, pouting at Pete. "You left me."  
  
"Just wanted some fresh air," Pete answered easily; his eyes were drawn to the way Patrick's lips were even redder and shinier than usual. "Too much smoke and shit," he added as he dragged his eyes off of Patrick and focused them on the fence instead.  
  
"Uh huh," Patrick told him. "Whatever. Hey, do you wanna fuck me?"  
  
Pete inhaled sharply and promptly started coughing, his eyes wide and focused on Patrick's bemused face.  
  
"What the  _fuck_ ," Pete managed to finally get out. He turned fully toward his best friend and almost fell over when Patrick pressed his lips against his.  
  
Patrick moaned softly and traced the outline of Pete's lips with his tongue. Pete pressed him against the house, suddenly tired of fighting what he wanted.   
  
 _Just a kiss,_ Pete promised himself as he bit down on Patrick's neck and Patrick's hips pushed up against Pete's as Patrick whimpered and moved his neck in an unconscious display of submission that made Pete's blood pound.  
  
 _Just one kiss...._


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Pete knew it was going to work again was one he had seen so many times across their Fall Out Boy careers.   
  
Patrick's face lit up as he fit the melody for what would end up being their first single to the right set of chords.  
  
He looked up at Pete and grinned, his joy in finding the key to this particular puzzle obvious.  
  
He grinned and Pete's heart  _ached_ at the sight of it and he suddenly didn't remember all the reasons why he had told himself it hadn't worked the first time they had tried to be more than friends.  
  
He leaned over and kissed Patrick, drinking in the startled sound the younger man made before Pete nudged Patrick's head to the angle he wanted and pushed passed Patrick's lips and start mapping out Patrick's mouth with his tongue. After a few seconds he started kissing back and it took all Pete had to pull back and rest his forehead against Patrick's.  
  
"Are we doing this again?" Patrick asked, his voice rough.  
  
"Fuck, I want to," Pete answered honestly. "Being back in the studio after so long, making music together again...it's reminding me of why I fell in love with you in the first place."  
  
"Jesus, Pete," Patrick said, laughing a little.  
  
He pulled back enough to look Pete in the eye.  
  
"If we do this, I'm not hiding it like some dirty secret I'm ashamed of," Patrick told him firmly. "I'm not saying have a three page spread all over the tabloids about it, but if someone asks me who I'm dating, I want to be able to answer honestly."  
  
"Fuck, 'Trick, you could never be a dirty secret for me. I'd hire a fucken skywriter if you let me."  
  
Patrick studied his best friends face for a minute before he smiled. "We're really doing this?"  
  
"We're doing this," Pete agreed before he dipped in for another kiss.  
  
And there was no way he was losing this a second time.


	6. Chapter 6

Pete smirked at the sight he was greeted with when he walked into the hotel room he shared with his best friend.

Patrick was spread out on one of the beds, all that pale skin he usually kept covered on display for Pete to look at for as long as he wanted to.

"Took you long enough," Patrick murmured;keeping his eyes locked onto Pete's he licked his hand before he wrapped it around his dick, letting out a shameless moan at the contact. 

Patrick let his head fall back as he lazily worked himself over.

"I was just about to get started without you," he went on, the words ending on a grunt as he started to thrust up into his own hand.

"Cocktease," Pete accused, pushing the heel of his hand against his hard on before he walked over to the bed.

"Tease?" Patrick asked mockingly as he let his legs fall open even wider. "I was going to put out, but if you're going to be that way about it."

Pete dropped to his knees on the edge of the bed, still smirking as he crawled into the space between Patrick's thighs.

"I was just reminding Joe that we were going to be busy for the rest of the night," Pete said, his voice husky.

He brushed his lips over the pulse pounding in Patrick's inner thigh. When Pete glanced at him and Patrick nodded slightly, he set his teeth into the skin, biting as hard as he dared to.

"Fuck," Patrick hissed out, letting go of his dick to fist his hand in Pete's hair.

"Beautiful," Pete said as he pulled back enough that he could see the bruise that was slowly forming.

Patrick yanked him up for a quick, dirty kiss before Pete made his way back down, this time to Patrick's left thigh.

As he went to put a matching bruise there, Pete knew just how he wanted to spend the rest of his night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has vamp!Patrick in it and very, very light consensual blood play.

They piled into the van, buzzed from a successful show.  
  
Patrick's senses were skyrocketing and as always, they were focusing on his best friend; he could hear Pete's heart pounding next to him, smell the lust that was almost dripping off of him, despite the casual way he was slouched next to Patrick and chatting to Joe and Andy.  
  
Even worse was the way he could smell the blood smeared on Pete's lip from where he had bitten it sometime during the encore.  
  
Patrick's eyes fastened onto Pete's lip and he could feel his fangs ache with the need to slide out so he could bite at Pete's mouth and then bury them in Pete's throat.  
  
He must have made some kind of noise because Pete glanced over at him and smirked even as he squeezed Patrick's knee comfortingly.   
  
Once they were at a hotel, they separated from Joe and Andy to go into their own room.  
  
As soon as they were inside and the door closed and locked behind them, Patrick crowded Pete against the wall, licking the blood from Pete's lips before he claimed them in a rough kiss that had Pete moaning and fisting his hands in the front of Patrick's shirt.  
  
"Harder," Pete demanded when Patrick started nibbling along his neck. "Fuck, stop being such a damn tease, 'Trick. Bite me already."  
  
Patrick smirked briefly before biting down, his fangs cutting cleanly through Pete's skin. He pulled back for a brief second, just long enough to watch Pete's blood start painting the skin of his throat before he lapped it up and started drinking in earnest, his eyes drifting shut in pleasure.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Pete whimpered, his voice rough. He rubbed his erection against the thigh Patrick had between his legs, shameless in his desire to get  _more_ , to get closer to Patrick.  
  
"Please, Patrick, I've been hard for an hour, please touch me or something, anything, just..please."  
  
Patrick lifted his head and licked the wound to seal before he placed his hand against Pete's dick, squeezing it through his jeans.  
  
Pete was his and that meant taking care of him, especially when it came to something they would both enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Pete tossed his phone onto the low table in front of the couch and sprawled on it, with his head on Patrick's lap.

"Food'll be here in an hour or so," Pete announced. "What'd you put on?"

"Lost Boys," Patrick answered as the movie started up.

He started humming along with People Are Strange and carded his hand through Pete's hair.

Pete made a contented noise and pressed against Patrick's stomach.

This was exactly where he was happiest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in my shapeshifter 'verse where Pete and Patrick are both fire dragons, the Ways are ice dragons and Bob, who's not really in this one, is a bear shifter.

Pete moaned when he felt Patrick's teeth latch onto the side of his neck and bite down. Usually, Patrick tried not leave any marks that were too visible, especially while they were on tour.  
  
"Mine," Patrick hissed out, his lips brushing against the bruise Pete could already feel forming.   
  
"Yours," Pete agreed breathlessly. "Fuck, always been yours, 'Trick."  
  
 _"Yes,"_ Patrick said, his tone possessive; he pulled back enough to balance on his elbow while he wrapped his right hand around Pete's dick.  
  
It only took a few tight strokes before Pete let out a high keening whimper, arching up as best as he could with Patrick's weight on top of him.  
  
When he could open his eyes and focus again, Pete realized Patrick was nuzzling his neck, rubbing his lips over the bite mark he had left on Pete.  
  
Pete tangled his fingers in Patrick's hair and pulled his mate up for a leisurely kiss.  
  
Pete hummed contentedly into the kiss, smiling when Patrick pulled away with a small laugh.  
  
"We should spend every afternoon like this," Pete said and yawned; he curled up against Patrick's side immediately when the younger shifter moved off of him.  
  
"Don't we already?" Patrick asked, smirking a little. "Unless that was someone else I had sex with yesterday."  
  
"And last night," Pete added, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice. "This morning, too."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're insatiable -tell me something I  _don't_ know, Wentz," Patrick rolled his his eyes but he settled closer to his mate and didn't protest when Pete draped himself across Patrick's chest.  
  
After a few minutes of relaxing, Pete sat up and stretched.   
  
"What time is it?" Pete wondered and then winced when he saw the time on his sidekick. "Shit, I'm late. And I still need to take a shower."  
  
"Don't," Patrick ordered softly, he grabbed Pete's wrist to keep him from standing.  
  
"Don't?" Pete repeated, clearly confused. "Patrick, I'm suppose to go hang out with Mikey and them -if I  _don't,_ they'll all be able to smell sex all over me and..."  
  
Pete trailed off as he got a good look at the self-satisfied gleam in Patrick's eye.  
  
"That's really,"  _hot,_ Pete's mind supplied for him. "Ridiculous," he said out loud; Patrick just smirked like he knew what Pete really thought of the whole thing.  
  
"Everyone knows we're mated, 'Trick, and no one's going -"  
  
"Mikey hits on you all the time," Patrick interrupted, his voice serious. "And don't insult my intelligence and say he doesn't mean it, Pete, because everyone knows that's complete bullshit."  
  
"Wait, you don't think I," Pete turned so he was kneeling at Patrick's side with an incredulous expression on his face.  
  
"Tell me you don't think I would fuck around on you."  
  
But Patrick was already shaking his head and sitting up before Pete even finished the sentence.  
  
"Of course not, Pete," Patrick told him, giving him a quick kiss in reassurance. "But Mikey won't stop touching you and trying to get you to fuck him and it's getting on my fucken nerves.  
  
"I've told him to stop and I know for a fact his brother has, too, but he keeps ignoring me. If this doesn't work, I'm going to have to beat the shit out of him and that's not something I like doing, Pete."  
  
"Alright," Pete soothed; he ran a hand through his hair frustration.   
  
"I'll try talking to him about it," he promised; Pete straddled Patrick's thighs and rested his forehead on Patrick's shoulder.  
  
"I thought if I ignored him, he would get the idea that I wasn't interested and stop," Pete confessed, his voice low.  
  
"It's not your fault, Pete," Patrick said, he rested his hands on Pete's hips and squeezed affectionately.   
  
Later on, after another round of sex and some pissy texts from Mikey, Pete slowly made his way down the hotel hallway to the room Mikey was sharing with the rest of his band.  
  
He'd talk to Mikey and get this sorted out. Patrick was the most important person in Pete's world and it was time Mikey understood that.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek shoved Isaac behind him as another arrow went flying past. It caught his arm, making blood spread dark red under his t-shirt and down his arm.  
  
"Shit, Derek," Stiles called out and ran across the small space to dive behind the car Isaac and Derek were behind. He hurriedly peeled off one of the shirts he had on and pressed it against the wound while Isaac looked on worriedly.   
  
"Are you alright? There wasn't any wolfsbane in that, was there? I don't smell it, but -"  
  
"Stiles, I'll be fine," Derek interrupted, a slight smile twitching his lips despite the situation. "It was a regular arrow, I'll heal soon.   
  
"But it almost got Isaac's throat; I need you to take him and leave -"  
  
"I'm not leaving," Isaac hissed angrily, glaring at. His boyfriend.  
  
"No way in hell am I ditching you here with these jackals," Stiles said; and Derek recognized  _that_ tone of voice. Stiles might be human and theoretically the weakest member of the pack because of it, but he was stubborn and not afraid to fight. Not to mention that he was more skilled with a gun and knife than any of them could have predicted. Stiles always worked well with them for the simple fact that while their enemies were concentrating on the big, bad werewolves, Stiles was able to sneak up and stab them in the back -metaphorically and literally.  
  
Derek knew, too, that Isaac wasn't going to be shoved aside like a delicate flower, no matter how much Derek wanted him to be safe.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Allison called out tauntingly. "Don't worry Derek -as long as you don't let your pride get in the way, I'll let you beg for your little wolf's life."  
  
"Jesus, she's as crazy as Gerard was," Stiles murmured, sharing a concerned look with Derek; Scott was coming for them with Jackson, but seeing Allison like this might be a distraction they couldn't afford.  
  
"Maybe we could sneak around the back," Isaac offered, looking over the car enough to see where Allison stood with her father and the other hunters,  
  
"No, that won't work," Stiles said absently; his eyes were darting around, taking everything in and Derek could practically see him making contingency plans in his brain. "They've got the whole back hallway booby trapped with wolfsbane and silver wire."  
  
Derek winced before he could stop himself, Laura's mangled body flashing through his mind. Isaac rubbed his nose against Derek's neck and Stiles squeezed his leg slightly, both of them comforting him in their own ways.  
  
The hunters sent a fresh volley of arrows into the car, making Derek growl; he was so fucken  _ **tired**_ of people trying to kill his pack.  
  
Suddenly, there was a howl coming from behind the hunters; Isaac looked up and waited for Derek's nod before answering it.  
  
"Here's what we should do," Stiles said hurriedly, knowing they only had moments before Scott and Jackson got through to them. "They're coming from the front -I sent both Scott and Jackson a text about the back hallway- when the hunters turn around, we rush them; if you guys stay to the right, I should be able to get at least two of them on the left before they realize what happened."

 

Derek nodded and turned to give Isaac a quick kiss before they both moved slightly, getting ready to rush forward. Stiles pulled out his gun; making sure to check the ammo before he nodded to Derek and got into a crouch, careful to keep his head below the cover the car provided.  
  
Scott and Jackson burst in, their growls proving how pissed off they were. Their clothes were streaked with red and Jackson seemed to have a cut on his face, but neither one of them seemed seriously injured.  
  
Jackson's eyes immediately latched onto where his Alpha was and he started forward with a feral snarl; Scott hesitated for a brief second, his expression heartbroken as he searched Allison's face. But he started forward regardless, intent on getting to his Alpha and pack.  
  
As one, Derek and Isaac ran for the hunters, their speed making them seem like a blur to human eyes; Stiles fanned out to the side and raised his gun, calmly setting off four shots; two in the back of each hunter in front of him. He got off another shot and then dropped the gun to the ground and went for his knife.  
  
As Derek started fighting with the remaining hunters, he realized he had never been more proud of his pack.


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard could tell Mikey expected him to start drinking again, he could see it in Mikey's face every time someone walked past them with any kind of alcohol.  
  
He hated seeing his brother so down, he might as well be painted blue for how depressed he was.  
  
It was something that Gerard had to live with everyday, the knowledge that he was the one who did that to Mikey. All his drinking, telling himself and everyone around him that he would stop amd never doing it. Mikey had had to watch as his older brother drank himself closer and closer to an early grave. It was with that same knowledge in his eyes that Mikey watched and waited, always thinking that Gerard was going to slip and start up again.   
  
When they were home -or even on the bus- it wasn't as bad; there was no beer or vodka, nothing alcoholic there at all. Then it was easy for Mikey to believe that Gerard meant it this time, that he was going to stay sober. But as soon as they went to any place that served anything hard, Mikey got that same dead look in his eyes.  
  
Gerard knew that he had put that look into his little brother eyes, he was going to be responsible for that for the rest of his life. He knew it and accepted it.  
  
In the end, it just made him more determined to stay away from all of it; there was no way he was letting Mikey down again. Not about this.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in my shapeshifter 'verse.

Patrick knows it's stupid.  
  
It's not even like Pete  _has_ a tail when he's human.  
  
But whenever Pete's back is to him and he's naked or even if he's just running around without a shirt on, Patrick's eyes are drawn to Pete's lower back, right above the swell of his ass.  
  
Right where Pete's tail would be -if he had one before he Shifted.  
  
Patrick finds himself placing his hand there, running his fingers from there to the middle of Pete's back and then down again. Using his tongue to trace designs when they're alone.  
  
It's not exactly a kink, not really. Pete doesn't have a tail until he's Shifted and when that happens, Patrick's usually thinking of other things besides his dick.  
  
But, as he drags his hand down Pete's spine and presses his finger into the indent right above Pete's ass and Pete moans, pushing back against his hand, asking for more, Patrick finds he doesn't care.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek set in my shapeshifter 'verse.

Stiles had known his whole life that he was different.

It never really bothered him; his mom had been a shapeshifter, that was where he got it from. She had been a panther, just like Stiles was.

His dad knew, of course. Current events aside, there was very little that happened in Beacon Hills that Sheriff Stilinski didn't hear or know about.

From the time he was old enough to Shift, both his parents cautioned him to be careful, told him to only Shift in the safety of their house or in the woods at night when he was older. Caution wasn't generally something that Stiles heeded, but he did this time. The wrong person saw him and he knew he wouldn't be the only one to pay for it. 

Even after his mother died, Stiles checked the urge to Shift to his other half and let his panther howl and rage, rip into everything in it's awful, feral grief. 

At that point, Stiles understood what it was to be alone; no one around him understood the need he had to just run sometimes, to snarl and bite at people, the way he liked to be petted sometimes by someone he trusted, in either of his forms.

And then Laura came back to Beacon Hills, with her brother following after her. 

Once a truce had been reached with the Argents and Peter had been dealt with, Stiles wasn't surprised when Derek showed up in his room after his dad left for work.

"You're a shapeshifter," Derek said finally, after staring at Stiles for a few minutes. "Panther, right?"

"Yeah," Stiles admitted; there was no use in denying it. Stiles was sure Derek could smell what he was, the same way that Stiles could scent how Derek smelled like the woods and fur and some strange scent that just said  _right_ to Stiles. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything before now."

"Well, before now we were usually in the middle of a crisis or fighting for our lives," Derek pointed out, the dry humor in his tone startling a laugh out of Stiles. "Somehow it didn't seem like the right time to bring it up."

Stiles looked at him for a long minute, unable to stop himself.

Derek shook his head. "That's another reason I almost didn't say anything now. Jesus, you're only sixteen, Stiles."

"Yeah, I know," Stiles said and rolled his eyes. "You didn't seem to care when I was saving your ass last month."

Instead of rising to the bait, Derek just regarded him seriously for a moment before he spoke.

"How much did your mom explain to you about being a shpeshifter before she died?"

Stiles inhaled sharply; it was on the tip of his tongue to answer sarcastically or bitingly, anything to push Derek away, to distract him from seeing how much those words still hurt.

But he could see the sympathy in Derek's eyes, how much he regretted having to bring it up. From anyone else it would have made Stiles scoff -how could they know what it was like to lose someone that was such a fundamental part of who they were?

But this was  _Derek_ ; Derek who had lost his whole family except for his sister and his uncle and then had lost them in the worst way imaginable. It was  _Derek_ and Stiles couldn't bring himself to push him away when he knew Derek had no one else left except for Isaac and the other betas.

"Not alot," Stiles answered, his voice low. "Once we realized she was really dying, she tried to tell me what she thought I would need to know, but it wasn't... I got the feeling it wasn't any where near what she wanted to tell me," he finished.

Stiles cleared his throat and looked away from the werewolf.

"Did she ever mention mates to you?" Derek asked, his voice carefully blank.

"Mates?" Stiles repeated. "She told me to look after my dad because they were mates and it was hard for them to be apart. And she told me once that if I was lucky, when I got older, I would meet mine and I would know almost right away. But why would you..."

Stiles trailed off as several things clicked into place in his brain; the way he had been drawn to Derek, from the very beginning, how Derek always seemed to know where he was, how they couldn't stay away from each other.

"You. Me," Stiles managed to get out.before he disoloved into slightly hysterical giggles.

As Derek looked on, bemused, Stiles couldn't help but think that his mom would definitely have approved of the turn his life was about to take. 


End file.
